fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lizzie vs. Skull Devil
Description Two giant reptiles that are the antagonists to the respective gorilla monsters of their series come to blows. Does Lizzie stand a chance against the most feared creature on Skull Island? Interlude Hiro: The origin of the reptiles lies about 310–320 million years ago, in the steaming swamps of the late Carboniferous period, when the first reptiles evolved from advanced reptiliomorphs. Extant reptiles range in size from a tiny gecko, Sphaerodactylus ariasae, which can grow up to 17 mm to the saltwater crocodile, Crocodylus porosus, which can reach 6m in length and weigh over 2,200lbs. MBStarscream: Or they can be goddamn kaiju big enough to rival kaiju primates! Like Lizzie, the pathogen-mutated crocodile from Rampage. Hiro: And Skull Devil, the tyrannical alpha of the Skullcrawlers on Skull Island and nemesis to King Kong from the MonsterVerse. I'm Hiro Hamada. MBStarscream: I'm MBStarscream. Hiro: And it's our job to examine both warriors' strength, abilities, weapons, and weaknesses to see who would win in a fight. Lizzie Hiro: After the Athena-1 satellite exploded in Earth's atmosphere, one of the capsules containing Energyne's experimental "Project Rampage" pathogen crashed into Everglades National Park in Florida. The capsule was promptly swallowed whole by a crocodile swimming in the waters where it landed. The pathogen took effect, editing the crocodile's genome with weaponized DNA that had been developed aboard the Athena-1. MBStarscream: In a matter of days, this crocodile had been transformed into the colossal monster known as Lizzie. When Claire Wyden activated a beacon aboard Willis Tower in Chicago to attract the other creatures infected with the pathogen, Lizzie responded to it as well and began swimming through rivers toward Chicago. Lizzie finally surfaced from the Chicago River when the city was already under siege by George and Ralph, a gorilla and wolf also mutated by the pathogen. Hiro: All three monsters easily made their way through military resistance and began scaling Willis Tower. Lizzie burrowed through several floors of the skyscraper, compromising its structural integrity. By the time all three monsters reached the top of the building, it began to topple. When the dust settled, the three monsters began to turn on each other. Davis Okoye, George's former caretaker, had managed to administer a cure to George that halted his aggression, and worked with him to try and stop Lizzie and Ralph. MBStarscream: Davis opened fire with a grenade launcher at Ralph, who jumped through a nearby building and began gliding through the air directly at Davis. However, Ralph was caught midair in Lizzie's jaws. Lizzie performed a death roll and tore Ralph's head off, then swallowed it whole. She then turned her attention to Davis, chasing him before George attacked her from behind with a truck. Hiro: Davis threw a belt of live grenades between Lizzie's gills, with the explosion bringing her to the ground. However, Lizzie quickly recovered and prepared to smash Davis with her tail club, only for George to jump in the way and take the hit instead, causing him to be thrown into a building and impaled on a metal spike. Davis ran into a downed AH-64 Apache and fired its machine gun at Lizzie, drawing her attention. MBStarscream: As she charged toward him, Davis fired a hail of rockets directly into her face. This too failed to wound Lizzie, who closed in for the kill. Lizzie trapped Davis in the ruins of a building and prepared to catch him in her deadly jaws, but George recovered and removed the spike from his chest. George then jumped into the air and drove the spike directly through Lizzie's eye, causing her to roar out in pain before finally dropping to the ground dead. But this croc took a lot of punishment before going down. Hiro: Standing 60.7ft tall, measuring 225ft and weighing 150 tons, Lizzie was the largest and strongest of the three monsters mutated by Energyen's pathogen. To put this massive size in perspective, Lolong was the largest crocodile ever measured from snout-to-tail, measuring 20ft 3 in and weighing 2,370lbs. And if we're going by the biggest crocodile-line reptiles in all of history, the largest known skull of Sarcosuchus imperator is 5.25ft long, and it was estimated that the individual it belonged to had a total body length of 38.2 ft. Its snout-vent length of 5.7 m was estimated using linear equations for the saltwater crocodile and in turn this measurement was used to estimate its body weight at 8 tonnes. MBStarscream: This shows that Sarcosuchus was able to reach a maximum body size not only greater than previously estimated, but also greater than that of the Miocene Rhamphosuchus, the Late Cretaceous Deinosuchus, and the Miocene Purussaurus according to current estimates at that time. Now let's continue talking about a much bigger crocodile before we get too side-tracked. Hiro: Right. Lizzie's mouth is lined with countless razor-sharp teeth, which in combination with the strength of her massive jaws grant her an incredibly lethal bite. This is demonstrated when Lizzie catches Ralph in the air with her mouth, then performs a death roll which tears his head off. Lizzie's mouth is also flanked by numerous tusks, which themselves are sharp enough to pierce Lizzie's own skin as shown when George tears one off and stabs her with it. MBStarscream: Lizzie's tail is tipped with a spiked club which she uses in combat like an Ankylosaurus to strike George and send him flying into a building. Lizzie is adapted for movement both on land and underwater. She can swim at impressive speeds, which allowed her to travel all the way to Chicago from the Florida Everglades. As one of her genetic modifications, Lizzie possesses gills on her neck which presumably allow her to remain underwater indefinitely without surfacing for air. Hiro: Lizzie is covered in an extremely thick, armored hide. Military weaponry cannot faze her, while physical attacks from George and Ralph are ineffective as well. While George is able to pierce Lizzie's skin with her own severed tusk, this does not seem to cause any noticeable injury. Lizzie also survives after Davis Okoye throws a belt full of live grenades in between her gills. While the explosion knocks her down, Lizzie quickly recovers. Davis later fires a hail of rockets from a downed AH-64 Apache directly into Lizzie's face, but this too fails to halt her. Only a metal spike being driven directly through her eye was able to kill Lizzie. MBStarscream: She does have flaws, though. Because of her larger size, Lizzie might not be as fast as Ralph and is slower than George, making her the slowest out of the three monsters. Plus, her eyes aren't protected by tough-as-nails armor, which was how George was able to kill her with a metal spike. Hiro: Again mentioning George tearing off one of Lizzie's tusks and stabbing her with it, an intelligent and cunning opponent can use Lizzie's own weapons against her and gain an advantage, which isn't helped by Lizzie's rather animalistic intelligence. But this doesn't stop Lizzie from being the most powerful and dangerous monster in the film, with her awesome strength only being matched by her savage ferocity. MBStarscream: Remember kids, don't feed crocodiles capsules full of pathogen, cuz things will get... pretty bad. Lizzie makes her entrance into Chicago by going up the river and then completely capsizing a ferry, and we get a good shot of its unfortunate passengers screaming as they're flung off the boat. Climbing up onto the road, Lizzie roars to the heavens. Davis Okoye watches this unfold from the safety of his helicopter. Davis Okoye: Well, that sucks. Skull Devil Hiro: In 1933, an uncharted island surrounded by perpetual storms located in the south Pacific known as Skull Island saw the birth of a giant ape Titan named Kong. Raised on this island, Kong grew up among a variety of creatures that included his parents. As their notoriety grew, the Kongs were revered as gods by the Iwi island natives. Despite their power, though, the giant apes faced opposition from a subterranean race of reptile-like creatures called Skullcrawlers, led by their alpha, Skull Devil. MBStarscream: Extremely lethal, the larger members of this species wiped out the other Kongs, including murdering Kong's family. Killed on the East side of the island, the remains of the other Kongs were left exposed as a reminder of the Skullcrawlers' power. Young and alone, the great ape brought it upon himself to defend some of the other creatures on the island, such as the Sker Buffalo. Hiro: In 1973, the island was visited by a large squadron of helicopters. The copters were part of an expedition led by the company Landsat and the government agency Monarch. The latter was an organization created in 1946 to study Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organisms, or M.U.T.O. for short. Escorting the research group was a military unit called the Sky Devils. Proficient pilots, the unit ventured through the storm system surrounding the island. Traveling further inland, a research group was deployed as the helicopters prepared explosives. Instructed to bomb the island for seismic surveillance, the helicopters shelled the forest. MBStarscream: Uuuuunfortunately, the bombings unwittingly drew numerous Skullcrawlers to the surface after Kong had just put them in check, so he got pretty pissed and smashed shit up. ''' Hiro: Though Kong was able to handle most of the Skullcrawlers, he was eventually faced with Skull Devil, with whom he engaged in a brutal struggle until he, with the aid of his newfound human allies, was finally able to triumph over the horrific creature, avenging his kind and keeping his throne. '''MBStarscream: But this dude went down with one hell of a fight. Standing 95ft tall, measuring 194ft and weighing 100 tons, Skull Devil is known as the strongest of all the Skullcrawlers as he grappled and wrestled against Kong himself. He even threw Kong a considerable distance, and this version of the big ape weighed 158 tons. Skull Devil also sent a fully grown man flying a good distance with a tail slap, pulled Kong's hand into his mouth with his tongue, and just walking caused the ground to shake and trees to fall. Hiro: Skull Devil's durability also topped that of his species, as he was fine after Kong smashed a boulder on top of his head, a fallen tree right across the face, and sliced his throat open with a boat propeller. He also shrugged off gunfire from a WWII fighter plane's guns, a flare in the eye, having his head smashed into a cliffside and kept fighting with a boat propeller lodged in his shoulder. Skull Devil was smarter than the other Skullcrawlers as well, considering the fact that he knocked Earl Cole away when he tried to get Skull Devil to devour him while he was holding grenades that were about to detonate. Like all Skullcrawlers, Skull Devil has a prehensile tongue that he uses to grab and quickly devour small prey, or for gripping large prey in combat. MBStarscream: Skull Devil's tail is heavily muscled and extremely powerful, which is evidenced when he lifted and flung Kong like a football across the marsh with his tail. As stated before, the tail is also for wrapping around large prey, possibly to latch onto them for balance or to constrict them. Hiro: With all these abilities and weapons, Skull Devil was a creature to be feared for certain, but he and his kind are not invincible. Skullcrawlers possess accelerated metabolism, which causes them to live in constant starvation. This is shown when Skull Devil ravenously tried to eat Mason Weaver, and refused to let go of Kong's arm. Kong then turned his insatiable appetite against him, tearing out his tongue and other attached organs. MBStarscream: Having only two limbs to walk on, Skull Devil's stance is rather unstable and can easily be toppled, as shown when he nearly fell over when he clutched his eye after he was shot there. Plus, it is shown that Kong can easily eviscerate Skullcrawlers by yanking out their tongues, which are connected to their internal organs. If an opponent gets their hands on his tongue, it's an instant game over. Hiro: And finally, the eyes of a Skullcrawler are one of its only weak points, as seen when Weaver destroys one of Skull Devil's eyes with a flare gun. It is likely that the large eye-like sockets on the front of their faces serve as distractions from their real eyes which are set further back. They may also serve a function as heat-seeking pits. MBStarscream: But no man or monster on Skull Island stands a chance against this lean, mean, Kong-killing machine. Skull Devil emerges from the waters of the swamp where Packard and his men ambushed Kong. '' ''Hank Marlow: That's the Big One! Fatal Fiction Mario flips a coin. Hiro: Well, Skull Devil has the home field advantage in this fight, but can he overcome a crocodile twice as long as a blue whale? MBStarscream: Are you ready for some rampaging reptiles, folks? Cuz I sure am. ---- Skull Island A huge herbivore was having a well-needed drink at a lake on . It resembled an abnormally large water buffalo but with several differences. It possessed incredibly large horns that had forked into at least three branches. It also had algae covering much of its body, and its back possessed a large amount of foliage. The Sker Buffalo continued to drink the life-giving liquid, not paying attention to anything else. Had it lifted its head, the buffalo would've seen countless large spikes in the water slowing approaching the immense bovid. Seconds later, a pair of V-shaped jaws erupted out of the water and launched towards the buffalo, who had no time to react before a dozen conical teeth sank into its body. Bellowing in agony and terror, the buffalo struggled to free itself from the jaws as it was lifted into the air and flung around like a rag doll until it literally flew apart. While it was alive. When it was finished, the beast responsible for this gruesome slaughter heaved itself out of the water, revealings its visage to all. It was a gigantic crocodile with two huge tusks on each side of its head above its mouth and two smaller ones on each side of its lower jaw, a pair of frills flanking its face that covered its gills, large spikes on its back, and a spiked club on the end of its tail. The colossal monster known as Lizzie let out a guttural roar that split the air. Much to her surprise, though, another roar answered, and it was very high in tone, possessing a raspy quality with a hiss and growl mixed in between. Curious to see just what was in store for her, Lizzie stood her ground and roared right back at it. Not long after that, trees tipped over as another juggernaut approached. The body of this odd creature was unlike anything that Lizzie had ever seen. It vaguely resembled a lizard with long frontal legs, but lacked any hind appendages. Instead, it had a very long, serpentine tail that could be lifted off the ground. What caught Lizzie attention, however, was the creature’s skull-like head that resembled that of a mosasaurs. Lizzie had just summoned the mortal archenemy of King Kong himself, the most terrifying creature on this island, Skull Devil. The titanic crocodile stared at the larger beast standing before her. Skull Devil emitted another roar that sounded like the pained squeal of a dying rabbit as his triple-forked tongue stuck out of his mouth. Taking this as a sign to bring it on, Lizzie unleashed a bone-chilling bellow of her own and lumbered towards Skull Devil. The alpha Skullcrawler ran forward to meet Lizzie head on, baring his serrated, razor-sharp teeth. FIGHT! Lizzie collided with Skull Devil head on. The creature was caught off guard by the sudden impact, and stumbled backwards, only to have Lizzie bite down hard on his left forelimb. Skull Devil yelped and desperately tried to shake Lizzie off. However, like a pit bull, the crocodile clamped down hard and began to drag and twist on Skull Devil's leg. Skull Devil screamed and bit down on Lizzie's neck. He was able to lift the smaller monster off of her feet as her teeth tore the skin on his leg until Lizzie was forced to let go. She tried snapping her jaws, but Skull Devil slammed her into the ground. Raising Lizzie into the air again, Skull Devil slammed her down a second time, sending debris flying from the force of the impact. Upon letting go of Lizzie, Skull Devil turned his body around and swung his tail full force, striking Lizzie in her side and sending the crocodile tumbling across the ground. Skull Devil approached his opponent as Lizzie pushed herself up. As Skull Devil got closer, Lizzie growled and swung her tail. Skull Devil was struck across the lower jaw, causing him to lose his footing and crash to the ground. Opening her jaws wide, Lizzie bit down hard on Skull Devil's tail while he was down. Letting out another shriek, Skull Devil turned his head to glare at Lizzie as the crocodile clamped down. Snarling in anger, Skull Devil hoisted Lizzie into the air with his tail and swung down, sending Lizzie into the dirt. Skull Devil pulled his tail out of Lizzie's mouth, turned around to face her, and lunged in her direction, mouth wide open. Lizzie roared painfully as Skull Devil's jaws slammed onto her snout. Freeing herself from Skull Devil's mouth, the crocodilian retaliated with a bite of her own. Soon, the combatants were just snapping their jaws at each other's faces, bits of scales and bony armor flying as a result of their clash. Lizzie eventually managed to grab Skull Devil's throat again and throttled her opponent violently, feeling warm blood pooling her mouth. Just as Skull Devil's movements began to grow sluggish and less erratic, Lizzie slammed him into the floor headfirst. Skull Devil jumped forward, and slammed into Lizzie head on, forcing the beast onto her back. Roaring maniacally, Skull Devil bit down hard on Lizzie's chest and began to slash and tear away. Skin and scales peeled away from Skull Devil's repeated slashing and biting, and blood seeped out in torrents. Then his jaws closed tightly around Lizzie's throat as the crocodile writhed underneath her bigger adversary. Rolling onto her front, Lizzie reversed their position with Skull Devil's jaws still clamped on her neck. She shook her head desperately, but Skull Devil wrapped his tongue around Lizzie's neck and pulled her down towards his jaws, preventing her from lifting her head up no matter how hard she tried. She put a heavy foreleg down on Skull Devil's chest as she struggled to escape. More and more pressure was applied on Skull Devil until both reptiles heard a cracking noise, signifying that one of Skull Devil's ribs had broke beneath Lizzie's weight. The pain made Skull Devil scream out loudly, finally releasing Lizzie's throat and allowing her to breathe again. Skull Devil pushed Lizzie off of him with both forelimbs and stepped away from her. Lizzie breathed heavily, grateful for the oxygen she had been denied. Meanwhile, Skull Devil gave a few tentative licks towards his leg that Lizzie bit earlier, wincing from the stinging pain caused by his tongue coming into contact with the gnarly wound that his opponent had inflicted. He then looked up at Lizzie with hatred in his goat-like eyes, the crocodile glaring back at him. Neither was leaving this place without the other's corpse as a snack. Their furious stares sent a very clear message: This fight was to the death, and no less. Each monster dared the other to make a move, snapping their jaws at one another and doing mock charges. Finally, Skull Devil's tail smacked Lizzie across the mouth, knocking out teeth and sending her head reeling. Skull Devil then charged at Lizzie, crashing into her and sending the smaller monster to the ground. As Lizzie got up, Skull Devil lunged at her and sank his teeth into one of her tusks like a T-Rex biting a Triceratops' horn, making her roar in pain. Skull Devil spun Lizzie around in his mouth and threw her away, sending her staggering back. Skull Devil charged again, but Lizzie bit down hard on the Skullcrawler's foreleg and tore. Blood spurted out like a fountain and Skull Devil screamed in pain. Tossing the creature away like a rag doll, Lizzie crawled towards Skull Devil and smashed him across the head with her tail club. Kong's rival lay still with both eyes closed, mouth open and tongue out. Lizzie eyed him suspiciously, wondering if she had just landed the finishing blow. Just to be sure, she went over and opened her jaws, ready to rip out the Big One's jugular and help herself with another meal. Skull Devil's eyes snapped open Lizzie didn't have time to react before her would-be food slammed into his foe, knocking her down. Skull Devil jumped over the crocodile and wrapped his tail around her torso, lifting her into the air and squeezing tightly. Lizzie thrashed around, but escaping the grip of a Skullcrawler's tail was no easy feat. Skull Devil then flung Lizzie away from him, sending her flying until she unceremoniously hit the ground. As Lizzie moved to get up, Skull Devil shoved her back to the ground. With the crocodile's underbelly exposed, Skull Devil slashed into it with the claws on his foot, slicing Lizzie's abdomen open and causing incredible pain. He tore into Lizzie's midsection, ripping out insides and chunks of meat. The dying crocodile broke into a series of violent spasms and jerks until she lay still, her life forces fading away. Having ended the life of another creature today, Skull Devil let out a victorious shriek while standing over Lizzie's disemboweled corpse. Grabbing the lifeless form of Lizzie around the neck, Skull Devil left to feast on his latest kill. FATALITY! Results MBStarscream: You know, I've always wondered what crocodiles tasted like. ...What? They look delicious! Hiro: Finding the victor here wasn't easy. Lizzie had Skull Devil outclassed in some cases, having greater durability, a decent mass advantage, and a devastating bite that could deal serious damage to her opponent. MBStarscream: But compared to Skull Devil, Lizzie was rather short at only 60.7ft compared to Skull Devil's 95ft, and had much less experience living on a monster-infested island for thousands of years. Plus, unlike Lizzie, Skull Devil's tail is prehensile, and he can use it to wrap around foes or throw them around. Hiro: Skull Devil also had the advantage in versatility, and was easily much faster and much more agile than Lizzie despite his size, as he was able to avoid hits from Kong, and deliver blows of his own. And while Lizzie could overpower a 13.8-ton wolf and a 9.06-ton gorilla, Skull Devil could contend with Kong, who outweighs the 150-ton Lizzie by 16,000 lbs. MBStarscream: Final thing to mention is the difference in their intelligence. Real life crocodiles mostly show animalistic behaviors, while Skull Devil refused to devour a grenade-armed Cole and simply swatted him away. Hiro: Lizzie's durability, heavier weight and bite force made her a deadly foe, but she could not overcome Skull Devil's larger size, experience, prehensile tail, versatility, speed, strength and intelligence MBStarscream: Lizzie just couldn't snap it. Hiro: Skull Devil wins Advantages Skull Devil (Winner) * Height advantage * Older and more experienced * More prehensile tail * More versatile * Faster and more agile * Has fought larger, heavier and stronger monsters such as Kong * More intelligent Polls Who would you be rooting for? Lizzie Skull Devil Both Do you agree with the results? Yes No Both should've won Category:What-if Fatal Fictions Category:Duel of the Monsters Theme Category:Duel of the Movies Theme Category:Battle of the Genders Theme Category:Villain VS Villain Theme Category:Duel of the Animals Theme Category:Wolverine-Man Category:Completed What-If? Fatal Fictions Category:'Company' themed What-If? Fatal Fictions